Such an illumination device is, for example, disclosed in Unexamined Patent Application DE 10 2010 062 463 A1. This document describes an illumination device for vehicles having two semiconductor light sources whose light is directed onto a light wavelength conversion element in each case, and a reflector which reflects light emitted by the light wavelength conversion elements onto the road.